


Tying (all the right) Knots

by antigrav_vector



Series: Spiraling Ever Upward [12]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual James Rhodes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/F, Weddings, and I wrote the damned thing, ft Nick Fury as wedding officiant because reasons, implied rope bondage, sap, seriously I can't even with this, weddings within a poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: It's been several years, all of them have graduated with their degrees and found jobs they like -- or can at least tolerate, and their little poly family is well established. Very few people know the truth about them, and all of them are fine with that. In fact, they prefer it that way. Only Peggy and the Howlies have any idea of what their relationship is really like. To everyone else, they look like a very close knit group of friends who bought out a sizable townhouse on the outskirts of Boston and turned it into four apartments.Eventually, though, they give in to the nagging of various sets of parents. It takes a bit of discussion but Tony marries Pepper and Bucky marries Nat (in a shared ceremony because they prefer it that way), and then they have their own -- much more private -- celebration.





	Tying (all the right) Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> So. This will be the final installment of this college AU of my OT6 fic series [Like trying to stop an avalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/series/380455). I hope you've enjoyed the ride. This was a fun experiment, but I find wrapping things up is satisfying.

In retrospect, it might not have been the best idea to let the Howlies help plan the joint wedding ceremony. Tony eyed their officiant -- who'd made it very clear that he didn't approve of him -- warily. He looked like a veteran of the same wars the Howlies had been through, with his scars and eyepatch. Gabe had referred to the guy as 'Director Fury'.

Tony had no idea how in the name of all that was holy, this guy had gotten ordained as a minister.

Maybe it had been as a joke. 

Then Fury surveyed the crowd with a glint in his eye that promised pain if anything didn't go according to plan, and Tony realised why Peggy hadn't objected to having him in charge.

"If the guests would be seated so we can get this underway," Fury drawled, his voice slashing through the murmur of conversation as the guests milled about, "I expect everyone would appreciate it."

It took a minute or two that felt interminable for everyone to find their seats and settle down. Peggy and the Howlies ended up monopolising the first row of seats to the right of the aisle. There were a few short negotiations before the left was seated.

Most of the people here were extended family of Bucky's. Some of Nat's had traveled here to see her marry her beau and partake of the open bar that had been promised them afterward, but they numbered about five. He thought. He hadn't paid that much attention, more occupied at the time by the startup company that he and Rhodey had been wrangling into existence. His own guest list and Pepper's had been short, including only their immediate families and one or two close friends. 

Tony glanced over at Bucky, standing next to him, who looked like his nerves were threatening to get the better of him.

"Deep breath, Buck," Tony told him quietly, knowing that Bucky needed the support, and waited until his lover had done that before he went on. "Let Fury do the worrying, that's what Peggy picked him for. That guy won't let this go off the rails. Not even with me in the room."

As though he'd heard that, despite the distance separating them, Fury caught Tony's eyes and gave him a sour look.

Tony grinned back and turned back to Bucky. "See?"

That got a weak smile out of Bucky, and he nodded. "Right. We all know how good you are at attracting -- and causing -- trouble."

Before Tony could say anything further, Fury cleared his voice, and addressed the assembled group of people. "Welcome to this joint ceremony of holy matrimony," he opened. "We are gathered here today to join four enterprising young souls in married bliss."

A ripple of approval went through the crowd.

"About damned time!" Shouted someone near the front, and Tony wanted to sigh. Dumdum was going to get himself in trouble. Again.

At least he was used to public appearances and didn't have to fight the same nerves as Bucky. He felt them, sure, but knew how to ignore them.

"If I want your opinion, Mr. Dugan, I shall request it," Fury said scathingly. He cleared his throat, then requested, "Would the first couple, please come forward."

Tony gave Bucky's shoulder a quick squeeze, then gave him a gentle shove between the shoulderblades to get him moving. "Go get your girl, Buck."

Bucky all but tripped over his own feet, turned to glare at Tony, then squared his shoulders and walked as nonchalantly forward as he could manage.

Nat followed, looking like she'd descended from the heavens just for this moment. Her dancer's grace made her look like she literally floated down the aisle, her dress and hair doing much the same. For a brief instant, for all that he was more than happy that Pepper had accepted him, Tony was jealous that Bucky got to marry her.

Once both bride and groom stood before him, Fury gave them a nod and waited. Bucky cleared his throat, and started speaking, his voice shaking a little. "It was an inexplicable force that brought us together - when I first saw you and saw how wonderful you were, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to always be by your side, no matter the twists and turns our road takes."

Natasha smiled at him, glowing, and Tony swore he saw a tear in her eye as she replied in kind. "You are the kindest, most sincere, and dorkiest man I know, and I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart. If you will have me, I will make my arms your shelter, and my heart our home. I promise to always be by your side, no matter the twists and turns our road takes."

Tony stopped paying attention to them for a few seconds, then, watching the Howlies dab at their eyes unashamedly, proudly beaming and looking for all the world like they'd caused this to happen. Bunch of fuckin' matchmaking busybodies. Honestly.

Tony had to shake his head with a smile.

Fury's next words grabbed his attention again. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Now kiss."

The Howlies cheered, and at least half of the gathered crowd happily followed suit.

It took a moment for Fury to reestablish order, and then it was his turn and Pepper's.

Despite his experience with being on stage, afterwards Tony barely remembered their half of the ceremony. A few moments stood out; but what he remembered was exchanging vows and kissing, mostly. 

Pepper had started, her words feeling like they all but burned themselves into his memory. _Your mind stirs my soul, your touch delights me, and your faith gives me strength. With you as my husband, I feel I can fly. It's always been you._

He'd responded with his own version of the vows, specifically written to mirror hers. _It's always been you. I vow to kiss you everyday, as we do today - with love and devotion. That each kiss we share from now, will be a remembrance of our wedding vows, our joy, and everything we share._

And now it wasn't just officially registered and legal, but also announced to their families and he had a ring on his finger.

It felt kind of surreal.

Married.

He was married.

To Pepper.

All through the reception, he found himself lost in thought. He accepted congratulations and gifts on automatic, and Pepper only elbowed him a couple of times, so he must not have screwed it up too badly.

Steve appeared at his side after about half an hour, as the guests began to progress from buzzed to tipsy, and simply stood there silently for a moment. "You know," he said, after a beat, "all in all, things have worked out great so far. I wonder what the future holds."

Pepper huffed at him. "That's not a thing anyone can predict. Not even our futurist, here."

Tony considered protesting, then decided not to bother. "Maybe not, but I know one thing for sure."

Steve obligingly took the bait. "What's that?"

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight." Tony told him. "Between the sheets, and otherwise."

Pepper rolled her eyes and smacked his arm hard enough to make it sting, but she was smiling. "Maybe we will, but don't go announcing it to my parents."

Bucky snickered, having overheard the last couple of sentences as he and Nat approached them. "I'm pretty sure they know that's likely to happen."

Nat leaned in to whisper something in her new husband's ear, making him go bright red and clear his throat.

"Nat!" He protested. "Not here!"

Tony laughed. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand. We've got better places to be and people to do." He paused before he added, guessing what Nat had suggested, "With or without the tying of knots."

That made Steve grin knowingly. "Good idea. Let's go. The future won't wait for us."


End file.
